Babies Ruin Everything
by viper93
Summary: Tony's mum is pregnat and he feels like he's been ignored so he goes to his best friends house and Fredrick has a word with him. one shot.


This is for The Little Vampire Lover. She asked if I would write it about a year ago so she has probably forgot but I said I would so I have. :)

* * *

I ran to my best friend house after weeks of been ignored by my parents because of the 'good' news they had received just days after Rudolph and his family had been turned human. I knocked don his door and he answered holding a bar of chocolate, which he said was one of the best things in life has we know it.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" He asked.

"It's really bad dude. Can I live here for awhile?"

"Come in I'll ask farther."

I sat in there living room while Rudolph asked his dad if I could stay. Fredrick coughed in the doorway, to let himself be known, then came and sat beside me.

"Why do you want to live here Tony? Surly you would be happier at home."

"No. All my mother and farther go on about is the baby. They're all like 'I wonder if it's a boy or girl and what should we call it?'. They don't want or need me anymore."

"They are just excited about the new member of the family."

"Yes but they have forgotten the old member of the family."

We sat in silence for awhile then he said,

"What about when it's born, it will need an older brother to look after it."

"Gregory didn't need an older brother."

"Have you seen how Gregory turned out?"

I thought about it and perhaps Gregory wasn't a good example so I tried again,

"I didn't need an older brother."

"I beg to differ. When my son first met you, you needed an older brother to protect you from your bullies, instead you had a best fried to act has your brother."

"I didn't need anyone before that, it's the stupid English. In America I had lots of friends."

"Tony your not listening to me, at some point in that babies life it will need your help, just like you needed Rudolph and just like Anna and Rudolph need Gregory."

"When has Gregory ever helped them?"

"Rudolph, when we were last human, was bullied by the towns folk just like you, that's why he was quick to help you, he understood, Gregory helped then. Also when we were vampires Anna and Rudolph both found it hard because they would never age, Anna mostly as she saw what a beauty her mother turned out to be but there was a chance she would never be that. They turned to Gregory because me and there mother had already aged so we would never truly understand."

I sat mulling things over in my head, he spoke some truth but I was stubborn and I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"But I'm not a vampire and I'm sure the baby will find a friend like Rudolph, it doesn't need me."

"At some point it will. What about your parents? They will be terribly sad you have run away."

"I doubt they have even noticed I have gone. They never notice me anymore."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is too, all they think about is the baby and it's not even born yet. They don't want to spend time with me anymore. Babies ruin everything."

"What makes you say that?"

"We haven't been golfing in ages and dad hasn't asked if I want to go and we haven't been to the cinema. I wanted to watch a new film that just came out and it's all because of the baby."

"So I suppose you've asked him to take you then have you?"

I looked down at my hands, which were folded in my lap and mumbled out a quick and quiet,

"No."

"Maybe they think you will ask them to take you if you want to go."

"They could ask me too."

"They could yes. I tell you what, go home tonight and ask if they will take you golfing or to the big screen…umm… cinema and if they say no come back here, if they say yes it will show they still care for you. I know for a fact they will say yes, a parents love never dies no matter what there child does."

"Fine, but if they say no I'm coming straight back here and staying forever."

"Deal."

Fredrick drove me back home and as soon has I stepped out of the car my mother came running up the garden path with tears streaming down her face. She through her arms around me and tried to hug me the best she could with her big belly.

"Where have you been. I have been worried sick."

A smile spread across my lips. "Really. You noticed I was gone."

"Of cause we did."

My dad was stood in the door way with his hands folded across his chest and an angry expression on his face. I'll wait to ask about golfing until tomorrow… night.

"He came to see Rudolph about some homework that had to be finished by tomorrow. I had no idea he didn't tell you he was coming to our house."

"Oh, well thank you for bringing him home and you young man are grounded for a week."

Has Fredrick left he gave me that adult smile that said 'I told you so' and mum dragged me inside. I was sent to bed and banned from TV for a week as well as been grounded but dad said he would take me when I was ungrounded.


End file.
